<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the fabric starts to fray by delimeful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102728">as the fabric starts to fray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimeful/pseuds/delimeful'>delimeful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Gross, Gen, Glitching Powers, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vigilantism, mild body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimeful/pseuds/delimeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another routine bank robbery to foil. Until it’s not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the fabric starts to fray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil always knew when Remus made his way into a fight by the dramatics alone. </p>
<p>No matter where the brawl was going down, no matter how many people were involved, there was always enough space for him to make a scene. If there was any doubt that he was related to Princey, that alone would have eliminated it. Not that Princey would be happy to hear that.</p>
<p>So when the bank windows exploded into glass grit and a flash grenade trailing disgusting-smelling smoke landed between Virgil and the seriously-outclassed robbers, he wasn’t as concerned as he probably should have been. </p>
<p>Sure, Remus– “The Duke” was a self-identified villain, and sure, Virgil had shifted to the more legal side of the super scene these days, but it was a recent thing. He was a vigilante, not a narc, and that meant that he didn’t particularly care what Remus called himself so long as the guy wasn’t seriously hurting anyone. </p>
<p>Plus, it was hilarious to see how thoroughly he could frustrate Princey just by existing.</p>
<p>“Having a party and you didn’t invite me?” Remus called, strutting through the smoke in shoes that appeared to have literal knife-heels, ones that scraped unpleasantly against the stone with each step.</p>
<p>Virgil kept himself focused on the robbers, because he hadn’t gotten close enough to get all the guns from them and there were still <em>civilians</em> behind him. Remus better have made the smoke non-toxic this time; not everyone could make a gas mask from shadows like him. “Pretty pathetic party if you ask me. These guys didn’t even bring any fun toys.” </p>
<p>Remus clicked his tongue, ignoring the weapons pointed his way. “Well, maybe I’ll show them how a <em>real</em> robbery looks, hm? Better cover those innocent civvie eyes, Shade!” </p>
<p>Virgil immediately snapped an opaque dome into existence over the hostages, just in time for Remus to make his move. </p>
<p>“Here’s my favorite party trick,” he hollered, ignoring the gunshots as he charged forwards with melting skin and too-many limbs. “It’s the one where I make your kneecaps <em>disappear!</em>” </p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes as Remus employed his usual level of ‘creativity’ to the fight. Good thing he was already well accustomed to cheesy supervillain lines in his lines of work, both past and current.</p>
<p>Still, he kept a sharp eye as he worked to pry the weapons from the ones on the outskirts of the skirmish. While it was sort of hard to look at Remus right now, and he generally didn’t kill, the villain could get a little… sloppy. He ended up having to shadowpatch a few of the would-be robbers’ more grievous wounds, just in case. </p>
<p>The fight was over quickly, and Virgil smacked Remus on the shoulder, grimacing at the wrongness of his shifting flesh. “Don’t think I didn’t catch what you said about robbing the bank. This place is a community fund, and it’s not insured. Go rob somewhere that deserves it, won’t you?” </p>
<p>Remus snarled with too many teeth, and Virgil hissed back, smacking him again like he was a finicky car engine. It did the trick, and the villain started looking distinctly less Lovecraftian. </p>
<p>“You never let me have any fun,” he complained, waving his hand about as it slowly stopped resembling a medieval mace. “You’re almost as bad as the goody-two shoes trio.” </p>
<p>… He probably shouldn’t be so offended at the comparison, since he was technically working with the heroes now, but. “Am not.” </p>
<p>Remus threw his head back as he cackled at Virgil’s expense, but before the vigilante could retaliate, a flash of movement caught his eye. </p>
<p>One of the still-conscious opponents was glaring from the ground, something strange and glowing in his hands, pointed directly at Remus. Virgil’s sense of danger went haywire, and he forced his body to shift forward, rather than away. He shoved Remus, hard, and moved just slow enough to catch the projectile in his own thigh. </p>
<p>He swore loudly on principle, but whatever it was actually didn’t hurt beyond a stinging impact. He pulled it out: a canister dart with colorful feathers.</p>
<p>“What the hell was in it?” he muttered to himself, and then got an answer in the form of the shield dome dissolving into thick, purple smoke. </p>
<p>This time, he swore loudly with feeling. </p>
<p>“Shadowman, what’s going on?” Remus asked, but Virgil didn’t have time to play games anymore. He reached out and drew the smoke towards himself before it could settle on the civilians, shuddering as it settled into his arms and dyed them the mottled color of a bruise. </p>
<p>He swallowed down the rising terror with the ease of long practice, but Remus was still too close for comfort. Really, when he was like this, everyone in the lobby was too close for comfort. He was feeling a distinct lack of comfort at the moment.</p>
<p>“Don’t wait up,” he muttered, failing to keep the strain from his tone. He immediately ducked out one of the blown out windows, because now was not the time to worry about what was and was not a door. </p>
<p>Now was a time to get as far away from human contact as possible. </p>
<p>Because the world hated him, he only got three blocks away before Remus tried to tackle him at full speed. Emphasis on ‘tried’, because Virgil’s ‘spidey-sense’ nearly puppeteered him out of the way, even more high-strung than normal. “I told you to– <em>why?</em>” </p>
<p>“I must really be losing my touch if I seem like the kind of person who takes orders,” Remus said, hand on a hip as he recovered from his failed lunge. “<em>Especially</em> after you just took a bullet for me like some swooning damsel. Is my bro rubbing off on you or something?”</p>
<p>Virgil, who could feel his headache getting stronger by the minute, forewent words entirely in favor of a very rude gesture that had absolutely no effect. “Look, I’m not playing coy here. Whatever was in that dart was bad news, you need to<b> leave, now–</b>” </p>
<p>He hurriedly smacked a hand over his mouth, but it was too late to take back the warped double-tone of his words. Remus, despite all his actions, was not an idiot, and his eyes flicked between Virgil’s face and his arms before widening with realization.</p>
<p>“No fuckin’ way,” he said, advancing a step closer. Virgil shifted a leg back. “You– <em>Paranoia?</em> You’re <em>alive?</em>” </p>
<p>“<b>Paranoia’s dead,</b>” Virgil snarled, even as his voice refused to cooperate, even as his shadows began to pull themselves away from his skin and materialize as a particular villain’s signature fog. He clutched at his head, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep the fog from spreading. “<b>Fuck, I thought I was done feeling out of control of my own goddamn powers.</b>” </p>
<p>Remus seemed to notice Virgil’s posture, the disbelieving half-smile dropping off his face in favor of something like concern. “Woah, easy, emo. I’m not gonna rat you out, but you <em>do </em>look a little pathetic and in need of help. Hey, you’re a boring normie now, can’t you just call the cavalry?” </p>
<p>“<b>No!</b>” More fog dripped off of him at the mere thought of interacting with the heroes like <em>this</em>. He’d ‘killed’ his old identity for a reason; he didn’t ever want to subject them to that. </p>
<p>“Fine, fine! Yeesh, and people call <em>me</em> dramatic,” Remus said, his hands held up in a gesture of non-aggression. “If you won’t call them, then you can hide out at my place until we figure out how to deal with your little leaking problem.” </p>
<p>Virgil grimaced at the description, and then shook his head. “<b>It’s too dangerous– Hey!</b>”</p>
<p>His voice cracked embarrassingly as Remus stepped forwards, caught his arm, and slung it over his shoulders in one fluid gesture. The fear fog swirled around him like thick and burning smoke, but he barely even blinked.</p>
<p>“Dangerous, schmangerous,” Remus said, and tugged him towards the next back alley turn. “This is weak shit; Vigilante-You is much scarier, what with all that control and precision.” He fanned himself with one hand, grinning mockingly. “It’s enough to give me goosebumps.” </p>
<p>Virgil punched his shoulder, shaking his head, but Remus really didn’t seem affected, and he could already feel his shadows becoming more manageable as he calmed down. “<b>Fine, but you</b> asked for it. <b>No complaining</b> when I <b>make your hideout</b> feel like the twilight zone.” </p>
<p>Remus cackled again as he led the way. “Shade, you underestimate my appreciation for freaky shit. If you spookify my place, I’m going to be <em>ecstatic.</em>” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>